paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Alex's Birthday
This is a collab between User:Sonicthefox19 and User:Angelinatheballerinapup Characters Ryder The six PAW Patrol pups. Alex Mr. Porter Jokey, Ness, Videl, and Remi Miles Mighty Silver (Sonic the fox) Summary Alex is having an off day. Things keep happening that's making him get in trouble a lot, and what's worse, everyone seems to have paid his birthday little mind. Some pups have taken it upon themselves to help fix him a birthday party with the PAW Patrol's help. But can they do it in time? Story One dark stormy morning in adventure bay. The clouds were dark grey almost black and the rain was coming down really hard and hitting the window with a thump. Alex was just waking up to get ready for school. Alex: "yawns" "He jumps out of bed and runs to the calendar" Yay!! It's my birthday today!! Alex runs down stairs to his grandpa Mr.porter. Alex: Morning grandpa! Mr. porter: "See's Alex" Well Good morning I made you breakfast. Your running late you are going to miss your bus if you don't hurry up Alex: Okay, Grandpa! . Grandpa guess-- "As he gets interrupted by the Mr. Porter's oven which was beeping" Mr. Porter: My biscuits! "runs off to the kitchen" Alex: 'Sighs" Oh, well, I better eat. I really wanna eat my favorite grandpa's pancakes! They are delicious! Just then Mr. Porter comes back" Mr.Porter: Sorry, Alex were fresh out of pancakes. I haven't had time to make anymore. Also you don't got time for me to make some. Alex: "sigh" his face goes unhappy" ''Well, okay..then. I have cereal.. ''"After Alex gets breakfast he goes up and goes and gets ready" '' Alex: I want my best shirt! "''looks for his favorite orange cake birthday cake shirt." "As Alex's finds his shirt. He tries to puts it on but it's way to small for him so he couldn't even put it around his head" Alex: No..no.. Not my favorite shirt... "sighs" ''Oh, well.. "Gets his normal Shirt. ''Alex finishes getting ready and goes back down stairs" '' Alex: Ready Grandpa! Mr.proter: Alright. Let's go before you miss you bus. "''The two hurry to the bus stop but when they got there the bus left already" Alex: No!! Why! Come back bus! ""As he runs out into the road trying to catch up with the bus" Mr.porter: Alex! He grabbed Alex, just before he stepped foot on the road. Mr. Porter: Don't run out into traffic Alex. Alex sighed. Alex: Sorry Grandpa... but how am I gonna get to school now? Mr. Porter: I'll just drive you there. Come on, we'll hop in my van and I'll get you to school before the bus does. Alex: That'll be cool! {The boy exclaimed excitedly as him and Mr. Porter jumped in their van. (Mr.Porter drove to Alex's school and dropped Alex off) Mr, porter: Have a great day Alex! Alex: I will Grandpa! "Soon Alex was in his class room" He opened his backpack and gasped. Alex: My lunchbox! I forgot it at home! {He exclaimed, earning himself a loud 'Shush' from the teacher.} And I forgot my homework! {He sighed quietly.} This day keeps getting worse and worse. Meanwhile, beside the school... A group of pups were walking together on the sidewalk. They were heading to a a ballet class that was being held at City Hall for a week. The youngest girl of these pups seemed excited the most. Her name was Videl. Videl: I-I've always wanted to go and try being a dancer! Th-thank you sis for taking me! Older girl pup: Don't think me, thank Ness. It was his idea. Ness: N-No it wasn't Remi... I-I just pointed it out. {He said looking away embarrassed.} Remi: Giggle Whatever you say. "Soon Remi saw Alex looking sad" Remi: Hey, Who's that kid? Videl: i..d..don't..know.. Ness: Why, do you care about that kid we don't even know him. Remi: He looks sad, I Wanna make sure he is okay. Who's with me? Ness: We shouldn't do that Re- Jokey: I wanna come! Videl: S-Sure I guess... Ness sighed when he saw that he was the only who thought that they should leave the kid alone. He sighed and gave in. Ness: Alright, let's go. ""All of the pups go to see why Alex is sad" Remi: Hey, there kid, Alex: "hears it and looks remi" Oh..Hey there... Remi: What is your name kid? Alex: I'm Alex.. Remi: I'm Remi and these are my siblings. Jokey: I'm Jokey! Ness: "Sigh" I'm Ness Videl: I'm...V.idel.. Remi: Alex why are you sad? Alex: Oh..It's my birthday today..but It's not going so well... First of No one wish me a happy birthday.. Then I wanted some of my grandpa's favorite pancakes...but we were out.. I also..wanted to wear my favorite birthday cake shirt but I'm to big for it. I missed my bus to school and now I got no lunch... Jokey popped his head up panting and wagging his tail. Jokey: Happy Birthday! Alex looked at the little pup surprised and laughed. Alex: Thanks little pup. {He said petting him on the head.} Ness: Jokey sure loves that attention. Remi poked Ness' side with her front left leg's elbow without looking away from Alex and Ness winced in pain. Ness: Owch! Remi: Perhaps we can get you some food real quick? Alex: You would do that? Remi looked at her siblings and most of them agreed happily. Ness: I suppose we could. We got time before Videl needs to get to where she need to. Remi: Then it's settlede. We'll be right back. Alex: Okay! I'll be waiting! {Alex exclaimed happily as the four pups ran off.} Remi looked at her siblings with a small smile. Remi: i got an idea. Jokey, how fast can you and the PAW Patrol setup a party? Jokey: A party!? With their help, I can get that done before today's over no doubt! {The puppy exclaimed, yipping in excitement.} Remi: Then get going, but don't get distracted. Jokey: Okay! {The pup said running away from Remi and the others.} The three crossed a road and continued onward. She looked over at Ness and chuckled when she saw him groaning a little. Remi: Your still not wincing in pain after that little jab I gave you huh? Ness looked at her with wide eyes and looked away in a huff. Ness: N-No... (Meanwhile Jokey runs to the lookout and Ryder was in the garage fixing up his ATV with Rocky) Ryder: Screw driver please Rocky. Rocky: Here you go. "Grabs the screw driver with his claw and gives it to Ryder" Ryder: Thanks Jockey: "Runs to Ryder" Ryder Ryder!! Ryder: Yes? Jokey? Rocky: Hey Jokey. Jokey: "Saying it super fast"WeneedtosetupasurprisebirthdaypartyforAlexduetohisbirthdayisn'tgoingwell!!! "wagging his tail super fast" Rocky: Woah woah, Slow down Jokey. Ryder: Yes, we can't understand you. Jokey: "Says it a bit more calmly" We need to make a surprise birthday party for Alex due to his birthday isn't going so well. Everyone forget his birthday including his Mr. Porter. Ryder: Thank you. Now, to the topic at hand. Chase: Poor Alex. Sounds like a very lousy birthday. I've had one before. Ryder: You did? Chase: I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, how should we help Alex Ryder? W.I.P. Category:Christian references Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Collaboration Category:Birthday Story Category:Stories by Angelinatheballerinapup